Sunflower Singer
Sunflower Singer (向日葵歌手; pinyin: xiàngrìkuí gēshǒu) is a monthly special plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. She was released on October 29, 2015 to celebrate the second anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies 2 in China. She produces 100 sun, boosts the plants' attack power and slightly shortens their cooldown between each attack within a 3x3 area. Origins Sunflower Singer's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', also known as the common sunflower. She also takes inspiration from the Sunflower from Zombies on Your Lawn. Almanac entry Note: Sunflower Singer's recharge is Mediocre in-game. Upgrades Plant Food effect She begins to sing and makes every plant dance and forms sun into a heart shape and later a "2" shape. After the sun falls onto the ground, she gives the player 280 sun. The effect also stuns zombies. Some plants have special abilities that activate only after dancing. Costumed While singing, she makes other Sunflower Singers produce 100 sun. This has no extra effect on plants with Special Abilities. Plants with known special abilities *Chomper, Toadstool, Dinonip, and Snap Pea: Automatically devours any zombie it was eating. *Plantern: Illuminates in a 5×5 area similar to its Plant Food effect. Level upgrades Strategies Sunflower Singer is effectively a more powerful version of Twin Sunflower, as she can boost the attack of other plants surrounding her and give more sun when fed Plant Food (280 from Sunflower Singer compared to 250 from Twin Sunflower). Sunflower Singer can also stun zombies when she uses her Plant Food effect. However, plants are also unable to attack while she sings unless fed Plant Food. A good way to wipe clean the current horde of zombies is to have 1 Sunflower Singer on 1 Power Tile (either naturally in Far Future or created with Tile Turnip), having one column of level 4/5 costumed Firebloom Queen or level 4 costumed Laser Bean on the same colored Power Tile, and then using Plant Food on the Sunflower Singer. As the zombies get stunned by Sunflower Singer's Plant Food effect, the Plant Food effect of Firebloom Queen/Laser Bean will be unleashed on the zombies, resulting in the current lawn being completely wiped clean. What makes this strategy even better is that if this is used on a Zombot that is about to clear the lane of plants (with the exception of the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola and the Zombot Vulture Fighter) (charge attack cannot be stopped in any ways) and Laser Bean was used (Firebloom Queen's Plant Food projectile does not stop the charge attack from occurring from a distance), the lane clearing attack will be temporarily stopped due to Sunflower Singer's Plant Food effect and then the Zombot gets hit by the Plant Food projectile of the plant. When the stunning effect of Sunflower Singer's Plant Food projectile is over, the Zombot will be stunned due to getting hit by the Plant Food projectile. If there are many costumed Sunflower Singers and they are equipped with the Spotlight Flower Pot, when you use Plant Food on the Sunflower Singer, all the other will produce an extra 25 sun, which can allow easy sun farming. Take note that the original Sunflower Singer will not activate the benefit of the Spotlight Flower Pot. If you do not intend to use Sunflower Singer as a way to increase damage dealt to the zombies, then treat this plant like Twin Sunflower. Gallery Trivia *She is the first Chinese plant to be based on an existing plant. The second is Angel Starfruit. *She is the first (in overall) plant that is a direct upgrade of an existing plant, Twin Sunflower, regarding factors like sun cost, recharge, and effect. Grapeshot from the international version is the second direct upgrade. Cold Snapdragon is the third. Angel Starfruit is the fourth. Wasabi Whip is the fifth. Explode-o-nut is the sixth. Bombegranate is the seventh. Cattail is the eighth. *When using Plant Food, a slightly remixed tune of "Zombies on Your Lawn" can be heard. *Most international plants will use their watering animations from the Zen Garden when dancing. **The only plants that use a new animation are Wall-nut, Iceberg Lettuce, Power Lily, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Magnifying Grass, and all China-exclusive plants. **Lily Pad and Thorns are the only plants that are not instant-use that do not have a dancing animation. *"Small Pea Pea" (小豌豌), Along with Zhuimiao Grass (追秒草) mentioned in the Almanac entry are workers for PopCap Shanghai, of whom are represented by Peashooter and Magnifying Grass respectively. *Previously, she was usable in all Last Stand levels. **This was fixed in the 1.6.5 version. ***However, this came back in the 1.8.0 update. *It is unknown why some plants have special abilities that activate during Sunflower Singer's Plant Food effect and some do not. *She has only 7 big petals, unlike Sunflower or Twin Sunflower. *Although Toadstool does instantly devour the zombie she is chewing when powered by Sunflower Singer's Plant food effect, no sun will be produced by her. **This may be because unlike other biting plants, she produces sun when she finishes devouring a zombie. ru:Подсолнух-певица Category:Monthly special plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Healing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Birthdayz Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Immobilizing plants